trouble_in_terrorist_townfandomcom-20200214-history
RDM
Random Death Match (RDM) occurs when a player kills or attempts to kill another player for no apparent reason. There are many forms of RDM all of which vary in their severity and associated punishment. Mass RDM. Mass RDM occurs when an individual randomly kills either three or more people in one round, randomly kills two people two rounds in a row, or randomly kills one person three rounds in a row. “Normal” RDM. The so-called “normal” RDM occurs when an individual kills or attempts to kill another individual for no apparent reason. This includes innocents or detectives shooting at a traitor without a reasonable amount of evidence (reasonable is often determined on a case by case basis). Revenge RDM'.' Revenge RDM occurs when an individual kills another player in retribution for something that happened offline or in an earlier match. This includes killing a player that RDMed in the past, killing a player for killing them in a previous round, or killing a player out of disdain. Knowingly Team Killing'. This type of RDM is extremely rare and occurs when an innocent kills' a detective, a traitor kills a traitor, or an innocent/detective kills a proven innocent. An innocent is considered proven if he has been tested in a traitor tester (present on certain maps). Note that a player is not necessarily “proven” if he has killed a traitor as it could have been by accident* or part of their plan. What is not RDM: 1. It is not RDM if the victim is refusing to enter a traitor tester when many people or the detective is present. (Depends on the server) 2. It is not RDM if the victim is following a player who has issued three or more warnings to stop following. (Depends on the server) 3. It is not RDM if the victim had the same gun used to kill a person '''AND '''the victim was confirmed to be the only one in the area at the time of the incident. 4. It is not RDM if the victim was falsely KOSed (when there is a compelling reason of course) 5. It is not RDM if the victim fired a shot at you or in your direction 6. It is not RDM if the victim did not respond to an alive check (Depends on the server, you may only be able to call alive cheks in overtime) 7. It is not RDM if the victim could not explain how they sustained their injuries 8. It is not RDM if the victim walked past an unidentified body without checking it 9. It is not RDM if you used deductive reasoning to conclude that the victim was a traitor. Many users tend to complain about being killed when they do not understand the thought process behind it. In other words, you must LOGICALLY conclude that the victim was a traitor based on some form of reasoning. An example of this is if everybody is at the traitor tester and willing to be tested except for one individual who quietly slinks away for no reason. Then, everybody gets tested and is proven innocent except that one guy who ran away, He is obviously the traitor. There is a fine line between using deductive reasoning and straight up RDMing. Category:Types of Trolling